


Do your ears hang low?

by WHM_Ardynian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childrens Songs, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Pinky promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Ardynian/pseuds/WHM_Ardynian
Summary: Gilgamesh sighed. Don't you just love it when an out of character song from long ago pops into your head you cant help but whistle along and your beloved Ardyn cant help but be too curious and beg you to sing it... unfortunately for you.





	Do your ears hang low?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff/comedy piece that I hope makes ya'll smile. This song popped into my head at work out of nowhere and it made me think of a book I had as a kid about a long haired Beagle... and suddenly Gil came into mind... yes I question my sanity too most days.  
> (See end notes for song link)  
> This is my first official fic upload I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on what you think ^-^

Gilgamesh sighed as he laid on his back staring at the slowly reddening sky there was a pleasant breeze in the air, gentle and cool, it left him feeling slightly nostalgic he found himself whistling a tune from long ago, an unusual one for the moment but for some reason it just popped into his head. The grass next to him rustled with movement as Ardyn sat up.  
_“I don’t think i’ve heard that one before”_  
He looked to the other slightly flustered. Gil had thought him asleep.  
_“Oh? Its nothing. Sorry if I woke you”_  
Ardyn tilted his head in question.  
_“You didn’t wake me but it’s rare to hear you whistling, and such a jovial tune at that. Does this one come with words?”_  
Gil couldn’t help the slight blush that crept across his nose as he turned away.  
_“Yes, but it’s just a silly children’s song”_  
Ardyn’s eyes brightened.  
_“Oh but you know how much I love Nursery Rhymes do sing it for me”_  
Oh now he’d done it. He sat up pretending to brush Ardyn off.  
_“No you’ll just laugh”_  
He turned to the other and was met with huge puppy dog eyes.  
_“I promise I won’t. Please?”_  
Gil was doomed the moment he locked eyes with the other. He sighed.  
_“Fine but if you laugh no cakes for a week”_  
Ardyn promptly sat up and made an x motion across his chest followed with a wink.  
_“Cross my heart and hope not to die… laughing that is”_  
Gil was already regretting everything.  
_“It goes like this…”_  
He cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he sung low.

_“Do yer ears ‘ang low, do they wobble to and fro,_  
_can ya tie em in a knot, can ya tie em in a bow,_  
_can ya throw em over yer shoulder like a reginental soldier,_  
_do ya ears ‘aaang looow”_

He paused before opened his eyes to find Ardyn sat with the most flabbergasted expression. There was silence until a sudden snort escaped Ardyn, very shortly followed by a howl of laughter. Gil’s face broke into a vibrant red. He immediately shoved Ardyn over as he turned around so he was facing away from the other burying his face in his hand.  
_“See?! I knew you’d laugh”_  
Ardyn was on his back struggling to breathe but after a moment he managed to stop and sat up his eyes still watering. He shuffled over wrapping his arms around the other in apology.  
_“Forgive me dear Gil. I just couldn't help it”_  
Gil made a hmphing noise.  
_“Liar”_  
Ardyn promptly got up and sat straight in Gil’s lap ignoring the voice of complaint at his sudden weight. He looked up at the other and their sulking expression.  
_“Im sorry. It was… cute”_  
He took the others long straight silver hair into his hands and began to comb through the ends. Gil rested his head in the others mess auburn red hair not saying anymore he’d already embarrassed himself enough. As Ardyn played with the red accessories that kept Gil’s hair tamed he began to swing them back and forth and with a mischievous grin on his face began to repeat the song.  
_“Do your ears hang low, do they wobble to and fro…”_  
Gil let out a moan of exasperation at Ardyn’s taunting and grabbed hold of him pulling them both onto their backs in the grass yielding a faint yelp from the other. Ardyn chuckled in the arms of the other turning on the others chest so he faced Gil.  
_“I like it. Where did you hear such a quaint little tune”_  
Gil stared at the other. He guessed the embarrassment was worth it for the smile he was graced with.  
_“When I was younger the others would bring back songs from all over and sing them to us”_  
Ardyn slid off still keeping his head on the others chest and nestled into Gil’s side.  
_“You should teach them to me”_  
Gil looked down as he began to stroke the others hair giving it little tustle.  
_“Maybe. If you promise not to laugh again that is”_  
Ardyn laughed and held up his pinky finger.  
_“I promise i’ll try”_  
Gil took the others pinky into his wrapping his arm around him.  
_“I guess that’ll have to do”_  
It wasn’t long before Ardyn fell asleep warm and cosy in his arms. Gil smiled, trust a children’s song to act as a lullaby for him. It wasn’t long before Gil found himself humming the tune once more shortly following him into the land of dreams as they lay there together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know the song here is how it goes <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzPt3Y2E_Rc  
> *I apologise for nothing if this song is now stuck in your head forever mwhahaha


End file.
